ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
A Ghost of a Marine
' A Ghost of a Marine' is the eighth episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The countdown continues... only 5 more episodes until we sadly say good-bye to TAPS leader Grant. Tonight, the team investigates the U.S. Naval Institute in Annapolis, Md., where a suspicious death still haunts the grounds! Is it the angry spirit of a murdered marine looking for vengeance from the other side? Ooh, this is going to be a good one! The site of the Institute was once an almshouse for the poor and mentally ill, then during the Civil War it served as a hospital for wounded soldiers. In 1907, a patient named Jimmy Sutton died of a self-inflicted gunshot wound, but there was evidence that he was actually MURDERED! Witnesses had seen Sutton arguing with other men over a woman when gunshots rang out. Is he the one haunting the campus? People have spotted the apparition of a civil war soldier in period dress and also a glow in an amorphous shape walking the grounds. On the first floor, the apparition of a male figure was seen in the bathroom and on the stairwell. On the second floor, doorknobs aggressively jiggle on their own, lights have fallen from the ceiling. On the fourth floor, people felt cold spots and once an employee working late felt very uneasy, so decided to leave. She felt something try to push her down the stairs, and when she got outside she saw a male apparition in an upstairs window. Things start up right away on the first floor. Grant and Jason see a figure moving and the multi-meter (reads EMF and temperature) goes crazy. Then a door closes and the meter is off the charts!! A lot happened in a short amount of time! They go back to address the moving shadow and figure out that the height of the shadow was about 5'6", the same height as James Sutton!! Steve and Tango take on the second floor and hear sounds from the hallway RIGHT next to them- sounding like loud boots. Meanwhile, Adam and Britt investigate the boiler room and they see a figure moving. Britt goes to check it out and it turns out it's only a steam leak. Ooops! Jason and Grant were able to debunk the falling light fixture issue, but while doing so they hear noises and record temperature changes. They try to engage Sutton, and were getting responses on the multi-meter! Researching Sutton, Amy learns the name of his family members when a marker flies off the windowsill! Oh, it's wind suction. Never mind! On the fourth floor, Jason and Grant try an EVP session and something knocks the K-2 meter right off the table! They hear voices down the hall. They send Amy and Adam up there, and they also hear voices and tapping noises. During the analysis, the team questions whether the K-2 meter fell on it's own. During the reveal, Jason and Grant present recordings of a heavy breathing, voices and the heavy stomping of boots. Then there's a recording of a human voice saying, "didn't do it"! Whoa. Heavy stuff. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes